1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a positioning system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, location-based services (LBSs) have emerged as a main mobile service, and positioning technology should be basically secured to provide the location-based services.
A positioning system is classified into an absolute positioning system and a relative positioning system.
The absolute positioning system is a system that tracks an absolute position of a target. A typical absolute positioning system includes a global positioning system (GPS), and a Wi-Fi positioning system (WPS) and the like corresponding to the typical absolute positioning system has been researched.
The relative positioning system is a system that tracks a position change amount relative to an initial position of a target when tracking a position of the target, which is referred to as a dead reckoning system. A typical dead reckoning system includes a pedestrian dead reckoning (PDR) system.
The GPS positions a target by using reception time differences between a plurality of satellite signals received from a satellite. The positioning system using the GPS may not perform the positioning in areas where reception of satellite signals is difficult, such as tunnels, indoor places, and dense areas of tall buildings, or a positioning error may be very large. In addition, since power required for receiving the satellite signals is large, it is difficult to use a portable terminal with a battery for positioning at all times.
The WPS positions a target through an intensity of a signal received from a wireless LAN access point (AP). In the WPS, when signals are not received to from a sufficient number of APs, positioning accuracy may deteriorate.
Since the PDR system measures relative movement with respect to an initial position of a target, it is impossible to recognize an absolute position of the target, and measured errors may be accumulated depending on a movement distance of the target.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.